Swirls of Unexpected Emotions
by distorted prep queen
Summary: The Marauders and Lily's friends are at the top of the social ladder in Hogwarts. Too busy with their own lives, they never minded each other- that is until a turn of events will finally cause some stir


Hey everyone! This is the first chapter to possibly a new series, if I get  
encouragement…cough cough…

Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this and give me your opinion if I should continue this or not. Hopefully, this is a new take on the usual JPLE fanfics and something fresh to look upon. If this is already exactly like another JPLE fanfiction you read, please notify me thru reviews and I'll try to change it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the brilliant and egotistical- at the moment- mind that thought up of the story line!

Oh, by the way…the 92 came by subtracting 8 from 100 which according to a website I remember visiting, is the number of students in Hogwarts according to JKR.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: INTODUCTIONS**

**by: marauders-rocks-my-socks**

**_O_**nce more, everyone was aboard the scarlet Hogwarts Express all in their different compartments either catching up with friends or doing something else to eat up the 2 hour ride. To eight Gryffindors, it was already going to be their 7th year- their last year- and had already decided to make this one stand out from the rest may it be through breaking the record for most detentions, be the top of all her classes instead of just 3, creating the most ingenious prank that it could never be topped off, or date the most number from the opposite sex.

These students I mentioned however weren't merely students like the other 92: They were the best the ancient school had to offer- well that is minus one (a/n; do I have to hint who it is?). Not only were they the top students in their class without effort- which of course meant that they were also the best duelers-, they too were at the top of the social ladder. Very much lucky to have also been blessed already with brains, they were all gorgeous, had just the right amount of self-esteem and confidence- well give or take 2 of them-, oozed authority and power, and had natural grace that little people possessed.

In the first compartment were four of the eight who were the girls. Oblivious to the world outside, they didn't see that their fan clubs were constantly passing in front of the door hoping to get a glimpse of them through the frosted glass. As usual, they were all still catching up with their summers. Anyone from the male population would have to agree that, if it were possible, they were even more stunning than when they saw them leave the train station last year.

Popping Honeyduke's newest chocolate, peppermint frogs, Samantha Douglas, or just Sam, continued to chat along with her friends. She, like the rest of her friends, have matured more over the break, their bodies all perfectly curvaceous in all the right areas, possibly 2 inches or more than last, and all possessing long slender legs. Considered to be a one-of-a-kind beauty not only in Hogwarts, she was well known for her captivating eyes which were a perfect combination between the color of an amethyst and the ocean that surprisingly matched well with her long, wavy black hair.

Another rare beauty was the girl seated right beside her, sucking happily her sugar quill. Startlingly being the only witch attending the school with ruby tresses, Lily Evans stood out like a sore thumb among the large crowds. Complementing the wild color of her hair, she possessed almond-shaped eyes that could very much be mistaken as emeralds themselves.

Right across her was another by the name of Ally Bartnett who was trying to discreetly swipe one of the quills without her knowing, and surprisingly being successful. She on the other hand was a vision of the girl who you'd be proud to bring home to your mother. Her shoulder length blonde hair had been, as usual, tied into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon, and soft amber eyes radiated innocence and sweetness even though everyone knew that she was one of the wisest 17 year olds there could ever be.

Lastly, busily devouring her Honeyduke's best chocolate bar, was Gabrielle McKinnon, though you'd rather call her Gabby considering no one aside from the other three have been able to get away with saying it without at least a bruise or cut. The most athletic of them, she preferred sporting her dark brown hair chin-length and raggedly cut, insisting that it added to her edge plus went well with her hawk-like eyes of the same hue.

As the females continued to chat, the males however were, no surprise, going over their 'coming back' prank for the welcoming feast.

Remus Lupin was one of the four, dubbed by the others as ' the brain of the group'. He helped in the making of pranks as well as reviewing them to check on the possible flaws and such. Although studious and no doubt somewhat of a bookworm(a/n: but that doesn't stop anyone of us to love him just as much!), he also attracted a large portion of the female species. His sandy blonde hair gave him helped give him the aura of a good friend while his stormy gray eyes flecked with blue- that were almost identical to Dumbledore's- also showed everyone the wisdom that he had even for someone so young.

Contrasting him though was another named Sirius Black. He on the other hand had long, black hair and gray eyes that looked almost like obsidians which all gave him that mysterious look that made his fan club swoon.

And of course there was James Potter. He was often considered the leader of the group and captivated the rather large percentage of witches who weren't already falling for his other two friends. Looking rather like Sirius, he too had dark hair but as was his trademark, was far messier and a handsome face. Although what really set them apart were his eyes which were a dark shade of hazel.

The final member however, was the one that didn't fit at all with any of them, thus making people wonder how ever managed to be their friend. He did not posses dashing good looks, nor did he have a natural talent for doing magic without breaking a sweat; rather, he was pudgy and had tufts of fine brown hair that clashed horribly with his eyes that seemed to be of faded blue watercolors.

Despite the facts that they all belong to the same house, belong in the same year, mostly go to al the same classes, have attending the school for over six years already, and of course regularly seeing them, they really aren't anything past acquaintances. How do you ask could Hogwarts' finest not be at least friends? Easy, they're all to involved in their own lives that they can't possibly have time interacting with those in the same status. But of course everyone knew that now everything was going to change, for it was already passed around every witch and wizard enrolled that Lily Evans and James Potter were appointed Heads which would inevitably lead to time together, bonding, and who knows, maybe something more…

* * *

so? tell me what u think!

much appreciated,

Marauders-rock-my-socks


End file.
